Halloween
by TimeWasters
Summary: The perfect halloween? Have a sleepover, have tons of candy and watch a horror film. What will happen if The Rowdyruff Boys crash The Powerpuff girls' sleepover?


Me: Hey guys! So this idea popped into my head when i saw a halloween advert and realised that it was nearly halloween. I didn't want to make it too long, just incase i never finnish it. Now guys!  
Blossom: we dont own Powerpuff Girls Z.  
Bubbles: or Haribos  
Buttercup: but we do own the movie!  
Me: yeah... i made it up.

...

Halloween

It was almost Halloween, the sun was setting, people were getting ready and Miyako was at home trying to chose a film.  
She was kneeling on the floor with a stack of movies.  
"Hmm... which one?" She asked herself. The trio decided to have a sleepover on halloween, since they were apparently 'too old' for trick or treating. Miyako has the job to pick the movie and it was tough.

Momoko was in a shop, in the sweet aisle. "Hmm... which candies should i buy?" She thought aloud. There were so many! She was in charge of getting the candy, since she was upset that she couldn't go trick or treating.

Kaoru had the hardest job of all. She had to pack as many blankets and pillows and carry them to Miyako's house. She also has to set the blankets and pillows up. She took an old looking teddy bear and stuffed it in her pillow.

After Kaoru and Momoko was finished, they started the journey to Miyako's house. At halfway they met up.  
"Hi Kaoru!" Momoko called.  
"Sup! Uhh... could you help me? These bags are heavy!" Kaoru asked her. Momoko pulled a thinking pose.  
"Uh... nah, it's your job! I thought you were strong!" Momoko replied. Kaoru growled at her.

Once they have arrived at their destination, Momoko rang the doorbell, which the door was answered by Miyako. When they went inside, Kaoru dumped the pillow and blanket filled bags onto the floor and fell on her butt.  
"Finally!" She exclaimed.  
"Guys what do you think of these sweets?" Momoko held up a bag of haribos. She was holding a carrier bag that probably carried more haribos.  
"Awesome!"  
"Nice!"  
"Good cause i brought loads of the stuff." Momoko breathed a sigh of relief and dumped her bag on the floor. It's contents spilled out, revealing lots of haribos.  
"Guys, i cant decide on a film." Miyako told the two.  
The other two looked at her.  
"I think we may have watched all of them." She explains.  
"So? Just look on Netflix or something." Kaoru suggested.  
"Ok, me and Miyako will choose the film and Kaoru, you will set up the pillows and blankets." Momoko ordered. The other two nodded and they got to work.

Momoko and Miyako were looking on Netflix for a movie neither of them have seen. Miyako went on one.  
"Seen it." Momoko called.  
Miyako scrolled to the next one.  
"That one looks crap."  
She scrolled to the next one.  
"Hm... that one looks good." Momoko said.  
"Then we decided the movie!" Miyako smiled.

Kaoru was chucking the pillows and blankets eveywhere, hoping that somehow they will arrange themselves. She groaned and gave up. She then arranged the pillows and blankets herself.

After they finished their jobs, Momoko prepared the candy and put the haribos into a large bowl, Miyako got the movie ready and Kaoru turned off the lights. They got comfortable and they were about to press play when...

BAM!

The girls jumped and screamed at the loud noise that came from the door.  
"Hey, ladies, got room for three more?" A voice called out.  
The voice sounded familiar.  
'Hey, i know that voice...' Momoko thought.  
"Brick?" She asked.  
"The one and only." Brick replied while coming out of the shadows, along with his two brothers. Butch was trying to hold back his laughter. Kaoru noticed.  
"What?" She demanded, which made Butch burst out laughing.  
"It's just that... you screamed..." he said in between laughs. Kaoru frowned.  
"No i didn't!" She defended herself. Butch calmed down alittle.  
"Pretty sure you did..." he replied. Kaoru got up and marched towards him, next she gave him a big punch in the stomach.  
"Happy Halloween."  
While the fight was happening, Brick and Boomer went to greet the other two.  
"Hi Momoko!" Brick greeted.  
"Hi Miyako!" Boomer greeted.  
The two girls greeted the boys back and the boys sat next to the girls. They were watching Butch and Kaoru's greeting.  
Brick noticed the haribo bowl in Momoko's hands.  
"Ooo, SWEETS!" He yelled and tackled her.  
They laughed a bit, then started eating the sweets.  
Boomer and Miyako was watching Butch and Kaoru's little argument.  
"They would make a great couple." Miyako commented. Unfortunately, Kaoru and Butch heard. "We will not be a couple!" Kaoru yelled. Butch wrapped an arm around her waist, surprising her. "Oh, common, babe, you know we would." Butch teased her, while smirking. She frowned and punched him again. She got out of his grip. "1) i will NEVER be in a relationship with you and 2) DON'T call me babe!" She lectured him. She walked over to the others and sat back down. Butch followed her and sat next to her. "So what are we watching?" Brick asked. "Uh, Your Worst Nightmare." Momoko replied. "Ooo... i heard that one's good!" Boomer told them, excitedly. "Hey, honey, should i hold your hand incase you get scared?" Butch asked Kaoru. Kaoru turned to him and got an idea. She smirked. "Sure, sugar plum." She replied "This just got wierd.." Momoko muttered, just loud enough for Brick to hear. He nodded. Kaoru grabbed Butch's hand, surprising him.

"Let's start the film!" Kaoru said, enthusiastically. Miyako clicked the film they were going to watch and it started. Brick and Momoko were eating the sweets, Kaoru and Butch were still holding hands and Miyako and Boomer were watching the film.

Eventually Momoko and Brick ran out of sweets, so they put the bowl down and watched the film. Miyako fell asleep and was laying on Boomer's shoulder. Boomer had his arm around her. Kaoru pulled out her teddy bear and hoped that the room was dark enough so no one would see it. She hugged it tight.  
"Hey, you have a nice teddy bear." Butch complimented. Kaoru glared at him.  
"Shut up, sugar plum!"  
A girl in the movie screamed. Momoko screamed and hugged Brick tight. Brick jumped and hugged Momoko back. Miyako was still sleeping. Boomer hugged onto her. Kaoru jumped and hugged her teddy tight. Butch didn't do anything.  
"You know, honey, you got me." He said.  
"Cool." She said back, not really interested.

After the film was finished both Miyako and Boomer were asleep. Momoko and Brick were hugging each other and Kaoru was still hugging her teddy with Butch watching her. Momoko and Brick noticed that they were hugging each other and separated quickly and blushed. Kaoru looked at Butch.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"It's just that you look so cute." He answered. She quickly looked away and blushed. Momoko and Brick went to sleep and in their sleep they managed to hug each other.

Kaoru and Butch were the only ones awake.  
"You better not tell anyone about the teddy!" She threatened.  
"Why? I think it's cute." He asked.  
"Because it's a secret."  
Kaoru put away her teddy and lied down. Butch joined her and they were face to face.  
"So tell me, why do you call me 'sugar plum'?" He asked.  
Kaoru shrugged.  
"It was the first thing that popped into my head. Why do you call me 'honey'?" She asked back.  
"Because i like you." He replied. Kaoru was shocked, but she was too sleepy to care. She turned around and shut her eyes. Butch put his arm around her. She smiled. They both went to sleep.

The End.

...

Me: Just wanted to say that when Kaoru gets an idea and says 'sure, sugar plum' i was going to do something different. Which is make Kaoru get angry and punch Butch, but i thought that idea was better.  
Kaoru: you made me call Butch 'sugar plum'!  
Butch: you know you loved it.  
Kaoru: Shut up!  
Me: Bye!


End file.
